OTP Challenge
by EllenJai
Summary: An NSFW OTP drawing challenge turned into writing prompts, with each chapter being a different prompt. Cecilos, PWP.
1. Cuddles (Naked)

The apartment was dark. Cecil sighed, rubbing his temple. It had been a very long day.

Shrugging out of his jacket, he tossed it onto what he assumed was the recliner – he couldn't see it well enough to be sure – and started toward the bedroom, hoping that Carlos would be home. On the way, he shed his shoes and socks, tossing them to the side so they wouldn't be in the way. In the doorway to the bedroom, his sweater vest went to the floor, and then his tie. Halfway to the bed, his button-up was gone, and his belt was following it.

His pants and boxers rustled to the floor as he climbed into the bed behind Carlos, who was nearly asleep next to his still-lit phone.

"Cecil?" Carlos asked, as if anyone else would be able to get past the gargoyle-shaped planter that guarded their door. It had been a gift from Steve Carlsburg to Cecil, in an attempt to gain his friendship. While that hadn't happened (and never would), Cecil _did _appreciate the planter. It screamed at anyone who wasn't him or Carlos. It made both a good doorbell and guard dog.

"Mhm," Cecil murmured against Carlos' neck. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful. Oh, Cecil, do you know about the amazing plants behind the apartment building? They're simply fantastic! Vines and flowers and things I've never even seen before! The opportunity for scientific research is just amazing!"

Cecil chuckled. "Watch out for the vines, beautiful Carlos. They bite."

Carlos gasped. "Really?"

Cecil nodded. "Really. I would hate for you to get injured back there."

Carlos nodded. "Noted. How was your day, Cecil?"

"Terrible," Cecil groaned. "And I hate to say that because I really do love working at the station, but by the glow cloud – "

"All hail the glow cloud," Carlos interrupted reverently.

"Yes, all hail the glow cloud. But anyway, the Station Management was simply unbearable today, slithering about and hissing," Cecil sighed. "I could hardly do the show with their complaining all day."

"I'm sorry Cecil," Carlos murmured, turning toward him. "Come here."

Cecil snuggled into Carlos' arms gratefully, noticing only then that Carlos was as naked as he was. Cecil sighed happily, kissing all over Carlos' chest and tangling their legs together.

Carlos chuckled. "Oh, Cecil. You are adorable."

Cecil just smiled, resting his head against Carlos' shoulder as Carlos traced the tattoos on Cecil's back. The tattoos reacted to the touch, sliding around to follow Carlos' fingers. Cecil shivered as they moved; it tickled a little, since they were usually not this active.

"I love you," Carlos whispered into Cecil's disheveled hair, pulling him closer and kissing his ear.

"I love you too, Carlos," Cecil replied, tightening his grip on Carlos' hip. "I love you too."


	2. Kiss (Naked)

The sun was annoyingly bright, shining through the partially-opened curtains in their bedroom.

_What is that thing anyway? _Cecil thought groggily, _Always shining and blinding me, the rude being._

Carlos shifted, his eyes fluttering open. "Cecil," he whined softly. "It's cold."

Cecil smiled slightly, pulling the blanket over Carlos' naked body. He'd thrown it away, leaving it to pile onto Cecil in the night.

"Silly Carlos," Cecil murmured, gathering his lover into his arms. "Good morning."

"G'mornin'," Carlos murmured in response, latching on to Cecil. "You're warm."

Cecil grinned. "That's because I've had twice the blanket all night."

Carlos muttered something under his breath. "I have temperature fluctuations, okay?"

"I know," Cecil chuckled. "I'm not complaining."

Carlos huffed and moved closer, running one of his hands over Cecil's thigh. "I like waking up to you naked," he murmured, sounding as if he would fall asleep again.

"Well, you fell asleep to me naked," Cecil reminded him.

"I know," Carlos smiled against Cecil's neck. "But usually when I do, I wake up to find you already dressed and with breakfast started."

Cecil smiled. "I know. Don't you like your breakfast in bed?"

Carlos giggled. "Of course I do," he smiled up at Cecil. "But I also like my Cecil in bed."

Cecil blushed lightly, kissing Carlos' nose softly. "Perfect, beautiful Carlos."

Carlos grinned wider, kissing Cecil. Cecil started, but didn't break away, pressing Carlos back into the pillows instead.

A small whimper escaped Carlos' lips as he tangled his fingers in Cecil's hair. Cecil smiled against his lips, pressing closer in response.

Carlos' tongue flicked against Cecil's bottom lip, making Cecil gasp lightly as he caught Carlos' tongue in his split one, delving into Carlos' mouth with abandon.

When he finally pulled away, Cecil was breathless. Carlos' face was flushed, and his eyes were very much awake and bright.

"I love you, Cecil," he giggled.

Cecil grinned, kissing Carlos' forehead. "I love you to, perfect Carlos."


	3. First Time

Cecil pressed Carlos up against the door to their apartment, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The gargoyle planter whistled lowly, but Cecil just kicked it in response, fumbling to open the door without letting go of Carlos.

Carlos moaned softly, his fingers tangled in Cecil's many layers of clothing. Blood pounded in his ears, and he vaguely heard the planter making some kind of noise, but he didn't care about that; what he cared about was Cecil's hands on him and the door, Cecil's lips smothering his.

Finally, the door opened, and they stumbled through, still connected at the mouth and hips. Cecil growled softly, kicking the door closed and pressing Carlos against the opposite side. Quickly, sloppily, Cecil's kisses moved down from Carlos' lips and down his neck as he tore at Carlos' shirt to get it out of the way.

"Oh, Cecil," Carlos whimpered, the fingers of one hand tangled in Cecil's hair, and the other tugging at his pants. "Cecil…."

"Carlos," Cecil whispered, his voice low and rough. His razor-sharp teeth brushed against a sensitive spot on Carlos' collarbone, and Carlos shuddered, taking in a deep breath.

"Cecil," Carlos mumbled, "Cecil, please."

Cecil grinned against Carlos' throat, loving the way his pulse throbbed against his lips.

"Cecil," Carlos repeated, whining. "Cecil."

Cecil grinned wider and leaned back to look at his lover for a moment. It was a stunning sight.

Carlos' already curly hair was a wild mess atop his head, black and beautiful; his cheeks were flushed with color; his lips were a beautiful pink color, swollen after their kisses; his clothing was disheveled, his tie askew and his lab coat half-way off. He was panting, his eyes bright as he looked over Cecil, his hands still grasping for him.

Cecil grabbed Carlos' waist, pulling him close. "I love you, perfect Carlos," he whispered in Carlos' ear.

Carlos whimpered, dropping desperate kisses all over Cecil's neck. "I l-love you," he stammered, his fingers fluttering over Cecil's body, fumbling against buttons and buckles.

Cecil chuckled and pulled back, quickly ridding himself of his belt and sweater. It was only seconds after they hit the ground that Carlos' belt and lab coat followed them to the floor, and Carlos was pressed against a wall.

"Beautiful, perfect Carlos," Cecil whispered, dipping his fingertips into Carlos' waistband and tickling his hip. Carlos whimpered, gripping Cecil's shoulders tightly.

"Cecil," he whined again.

Cecil just chuckled, nibbling Carlos' earlobe softly before loosening his tie and throwing it to the ground. Next came Carlos' shirt and undershirt, leaving him shirtless with his jeans riding low on his hips. Cecil didn't miss the sharp intake of breath from Carlos, and Carlos didn't miss when Cecil did the same.

Carlos' fingers latched onto Cecil's shirt, fumbling with the buttons for a moment before he gave up and ripped the fabric open, making Cecil gasp. Under any other circumstance, Cecil would be livid; but at that moment, he couldn't find it in himself to be anything more than incredibly turned on. He shrugged out of the torn shirt, quickly taking his own tie off before he kissed Carlos again.

Carlos whimpered into Cecil's mouth, his hands suddenly everywhere on Cecil's naked chest and back, feeling him for the first time. Cecil groaned back, using his grip on Carlos' waist to pick him up and move him. Carlos wrapped his legs around Cecil's waist and gripped his neck, refusing to break from Cecil's lips even as Cecil maneuvered clumsily through the house, bumping into walls and decorations.

Cecil could hardly remember how to breathe. He'd never known his Carlos to be so passionate, so willing for anything besides his science. He loved that he could turn that passion on, too.

Finally, Cecil reached his goal; their bedroom. He dropped Carlos onto the bed with little ceremony, his eyes glowing bright as he looked over his gasping lover. Hesitating slightly, he tugged at the button on Carlos' jeans, watching his face carefully.

Carlos' enthusiastic nod send a jolt of electricity down Cecil's spine as he tore the button open and pulled the zipper down. With one powerful tug, Carlos' pants were on the floor at Cecil's feet, and Carlos lay in front of him, on their bed, in nothing but tight boxer briefs.

Cecil stilled for a moment, wanting to take the image of his boyfriend in. Wild hair, wild eyes, and a very well-defined hard-on made Cecil gulp. He wanted this man, and he wanted him badly.

"Cecil," Carlos whimpered, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Cecil's hips, kissing along his stomach and lower abdomen. "Cecil, I love you."

Cecil shivered, running his fingers through Carlos' thick hair. Love swelled in his chest, making him shudder again. He almost couldn't contain the love he felt for Carlos. "Carlos," he whispered, "oh, Carlos. I love you so much."

He could feel Carlos smile against his stomach before he pulled back, his fingers following slowly as they traced along Cecil's waistband. Cecil shuddered again, his eyelids fluttering at the feeling.

"Cecil," Carlos whispered, tugging at the waistband of Cecil's pants. "Cecil, can I?"

The sweet way he had asked had Cecil weak at the knees. He nodded, stroking his thumbs over Carlos' cheekbones as Carlos began unbuttoning Cecil's pants.

Cecil closed his eyes as he felt his slacks slide down his legs. Carlos' hands retraced their path backwards, stroking up Cecil's legs and nuzzling his nose into Cecil's blonde happy trail.

"Carlos," Cecil groaned, gripping his hair tightly in instinct. Carlos just whimpered in reply, snapping the waistband of Cecil's purple boxers against his hip.

"Cecil," Carlos whispered, slowly pulling Cecil's boxers down. "Cecil…."

Cecil's knees almost gave out when Carlos pulled his boxers all the way down. He could feel Carlos' hot breath from where Carlos rested his forehead, on Cecil's lower abdomen. He groaned, tightening his grip on Carlos' hair again, earning a moan from Carlos.

Both of them were breathing shallowly, each waiting for the other's next move.

Taking a sudden deep breath, Carlos started to speak. "Cecil," he began, his voice small and still breathy, "Cecil, I've…. I've never done this."

Cecil breathed in sharply, surprised. "Carlos…."

Carlos took another deep breath, kissing Cecil's hip cautiously. His lips remained there, waiting for Cecil to respond.

Cecil bit his lip, biting back a whimper as he smoothed his fingers through Carlos' unruly hair. "You've really never done this?" Cecil asked quietly. He was surprised, actually; Carlos had been so forward before. The confidence must have come from adrenaline and lust instead of experience.

Carlos nodded against Cecil's hip, swiping his tongue across the jutting bone. Cecil jumped, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Carlos paused, and then repeated the motion, flicking his tongue quickly over the corner of Cecil's hip.

Cecil couldn't hold back the soft moan that oozed out of his mouth. "Carlos," he breathed. "Oh, Carlos."

Carlos smiled slightly, moving to the other hip. He continued like that for a moment, milking soft, breathy moans from Cecil, before he began exploring lower. Carlos traced his lips between Cecil's hips, and then dropped lower, moving toward the forest of blonde hair between Cecil's legs.

Cecil lost his breath as Carlos began exploring. His eyes rolled back for a split second as he squeezed them shut, and he gripped Carlos' hair again, almost missing the quiet moan that came from Carlos.

"Cecil," Carlos whispered, "Cecil, I love you."

Cecil whimpered. "I love you, Carlos."

Carlos took a deep breath, his cheeks flaring red as he nuzzled against the base of Cecil's dick, hearing Cecil's sharp intake of breath.

"Carlos," Cecil moaned, a slightly one of warning in his voice. "Carlos, what are you –"

Carlos interrupted him by quickly licking from the base to the tip of Cecil's cock, kissing the tip when he was there. Cecil gasped and tugged hard at Carlos' hair, making Carlos moan softly.

"Carlos," Cecil growled, his eyes bright.

"Cecil," Carlos replied, looking up at his lover innocently, trailing his fingers along Cecil's inner thigh.

Cecil whimpered, dropping his head. "Oh…please. Please."

Carlos grinned, liking the sudden power exchange. Wanting to surprise Cecil, he began kissing his hips again, waiting for the right moment.

When Cecil seemed half-crazy with lust, Carlos quickly took the tip of his erection into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue gently. The feeling of Cecil's cock in his mouth was foreign, but welcome; Carlos liked having this power over Cecil's pleasure.

Cecil groaned and nearly collapsed as he felt Carlos' warm mouth wrap around him. "Carlos," he moaned, "oh, Carlos,_ Carlos_…."

Carlos reveled in hearing Cecil moan his name like that. He sucked at the tip of Cecil's cock for a moment, flicking his tongue around it before he let go of it with a loud popping noise and grinned up at Cecil cheekily.

Cecil looked down at him through half-lidded eyes, his hair disheveled where he'd run one hand through it, his cheekbones sharp in the dim light. Carlos swallowed, feeling his own erection throb in response to the image.

Cecil put one hand on Carlos' shoulder and shoved him back, so he was lying on the bed. Without even asking, he tore Carlos' boxer briefs off, swallowing thickly when his erection bounced with the movement. Carlos couldn't contain the moan that escaped his lips. He wanted nothing more than Cecil in that moment.

"You get to choose," Cecil growled lowly as he crawled over Carlos' naked body, kissing from his stomach to his throat.

"W-what do you mean?" Carlos asked softly, confused. He tilted his head in an innocent gesture, making Cecil break his lust-induced haze for a moment to grin.

"Choose who is…'on top'," Cecil said quietly, using air quotations around the words "on top".

Carlos grasped the idea very suddenly, biting his lip and gasping, his cheeks flooding with color. Cecil couldn't help but chuckle at how cute it was, but he needed an answer before their tryst could continue.

"I'm perfectly willing to be on bottom," Cecil murmured into Carlos' ear, nibbling on his earlobe lightly. "Since I _have _done this before."

Carlos gulped and shuddered, oddly liking the image that popped into his head of Cecil with another man. He quickly cleared it from his mind, though, trying to make a decision about the situation. On one hand, he knew it would be easier for him to "top". But on the other hand, he really wanted to experience this with Cecil as his first.

He made up his mind after a dragging moment of silence. "You," he murmured, nuzzling against Cecil's neck. "I want you to…top."

Cecil swallowed hard, making a strained noise in the back of his throat. "Are you sure?" he whispered, his fingers digging into Carlos' hip as he resisted the urge to grind against him.

Carlos whimpered at the tight grip Cecil had on him. "Y-yes," he gasped, bucking his hips slightly. "Please."

Cecil swallowed again, kissing Carlos deeply. "I love you," he whispered against Carlos' soft lips. "I love you more than I love anything else."

Carlos giggled, smiling widely. "I love you too, Cecil."

Cecil forced himself to move off of Carlos, sitting up next to him on the bed. "Lay on the pillows," he ordered gently, stroking Carlos' face. "Get comfortable." Carlos nodded and obeyed as Cecil leaned over to the nightstand, reaching into the bottom drawer.

The first thing he pulled out was massage oil, and the second thing he pulled out was lube.

Carlos watched him with anticipation. He didn't really care what Cecil did, at this point, he just wanted to be touching him. He loved feeling Cecil on top of or against him. It was something he had become embarrassingly addicted to in the last little while.

"Close your eyes," Cecil murmured, his voice low and seductive. "And relax."

Carlos did as he said, closing his eyes and taking a couple deep, soothing breaths. He felt liquid, lukewarm and vaguely gooey, drop onto his chest; and then he felt Cecil's hands, moving outward from the liquid in small, even circles. Carlos sighed happily. It was the massage oil; as Cecil massaged over his chest and shoulders, it warmed slightly, and Carlos could smell the light lavender scent.

"Cecil," he sighed. "That feels wonderful."

"Good," Cecil said, a smile in his voice. "Relax. Just try not to fall asleep."

Carlos giggled. "Will do."

He could almost feel Cecil's grin in response as he continued massaging, working the front of Carlos' shoulders and then moving down his stomach gently, and to his hips and upper thighs. Carlos blushed lightly, not opening his eyes when he felt his dick twitch in Cecil's direction. A feathery kiss on his tip told him that Cecil had noticed it. Carlos whimpered, wiggling slightly as Cecil finished up the massage, ending with a trail of searing kisses from Carlos' left thigh to his right ear.

"Feel good?" Cecil asked. Carlos nodded, squeaking when Cecil's warm fingertips trailed up the underside of his cock.

"V-very g-good," Carlos stammered, arching toward Cecil's touch. Cecil chuckled.

"Relax, Carlos," he commanded. "Just relax. I'll give you what you want soon enough."

Carlos took a slow, deep breath and nodded. Cecil kissed his ear lightly and then moved back down, hooking Carlos' knees around his elbows and lifting them up.

Cecil's breathing hitched as he spread Carlos' legs slightly. God, Carlos was so beautiful. There was literally no part of Carlos that Cecil _didn't _love. From his perfect, black, unruly hair to his slightly crooked toenails, Cecil loved it all.

Carlos whimpered above him. "Cecil?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, Carlos?" Cecil replied without taking his eyes off Carlos' little puckered hole.

"What are you doing?"

Cecil grinned. "Relax and enjoy, beautiful."

"O-okay," Carlos replied, sounding excited but wary.

Cecil smiled, nuzzling Carlos' still-loose scrotum affectionately. He kissed it gently, ignoring the jungle of black hair and sucking each testicle into his mouth softly. Carlos moaned above him, shifting his hips closer to Cecil's face. Slowly, Cecil made a wet trail down, flicking his tongue lightly against the sensitive skin of Carlos's perineum. Carlos' sweet whimpers above him encouraged him to continue.

After what seemed like an eternity for Carlos, Cecil reached his asshole, circling it gently with his tongue. While Carlos was embarrassed at the gesture, having never experienced this before, he was too caught up in the pleasurable shivers rocking his spine to argue. Carlos felt like he was going to lose his mind as Cecil licked him; it felt amazing, and he couldn't pinpoint why.

Cecil moaned softly as he took in the taste of his lover. He couldn't describe it, but there was just something _different _about Carlos; something almost sweet, apart from the regular sweat and skin taste. Cecil felt as if he couldn't get enough, and delved into rimming Carlos with a passion, slowly coaxing his tongue inside of him.

Carlos gasped and tensed at the foreign feeling. "Cecil?" he asked, his voice much more high-pitched than usual.

Cecil's head popped up from between Carlos' ass cheeks. "Yes?" he asked, afraid that he'd somehow hurt his beautiful Carlos. "Are you okay?"

Carlos nodded. "I was just surprised," he whispered, suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry."

Cecil chuckled and moved back up to Carlos' level for a moment. "It's okay," he murmured, dropping soft kisses along Carlos' cheek and throat. "Do you want me to stop doing that?"

Carlos blushed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and shaking his head. "N-n-no," he stammered, still refusing to look at Cecil. "I-I – I don't w-want you to st-stop."

Cecil smiled, kissing the corner of Carlos' mouth. "You want me to continue, then?"

Carlos tensed, still very embarrassed. He couldn't speak, but instead just nodded vigorously, to humiliated at himself to say yes.

"Then I'll continue," Cecil whispered, leaving a gentle love-bite on Carlos' collarbone before returning to his previous position, almost underneath Carlos.

Cecil returned to his work, his tongue laving over Carlos' hole, gently prodding inside once more. Carlos thrust up involuntarily, moaning Cecil's name louder than he would have liked. Cecil just grinned and kept going until Carlos was writhing and begging.

"Do you want more?" Cecil asked, resting his head on Carlos' hip and tracing his fingers lightly over Carlos' cock, which jumped in response to the touch.

"Y-yes," Carlos gasped, his hips moving toward Cecil again. "Yes, p-please, more."

Cecil swallowed, biting his lip as he sat up and grabbed the lube, kneeling between Carlos' legs as he poured some onto his index finger.

"Relax," he told Carlos for the sixth time, rubbing Carlos' hip with one hand while his lubed-up finger stroked Carlos' puckered hole gently. "Take a deep breath and try to relax your muscles. It'll hurt, but I'll do my best to be gentle. I promise."

Cecil locked his gaze with Carlos, asking silently for permission. Carlos swallowed hard, but took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he nodded slowly. Being as gentle as he possibly could, Cecil worked his finger inside, his cock twitching as he felt how tight Carlos was.

Carlos made a pained noise and Cecil stilled. "Sorry," Cecil apologized automatically, even though he knew it was unavoidable. He just hated seeing Carlos in pain.

Carlos took a couple deep breaths and nodded at Cecil again. Cecil moved, slower than before, gradually undulating his finger inside Carlos, hoping to stretch him as much with this finger as he could, before he had to add a second.

Carlos gasped suddenly, and Cecil stilled, but the next thing to escape Carlos' full lips was a breathy moan. "Oh," he whimpered. "Cecil…."

Cecil swallowed, loving the way Carlos moaned his name. "Try to keep relaxed," Cecil murmured. "I'm going to add another finger, okay?"

Carlos' eyes fluttered open and he nodded, looking at Cecil with lust heavy in his gaze.

Cecil blushed slightly, looking down at his task of pouring lube onto his second finger. Once it was sufficiently slippery, Cecil poked gently at the wrinkled skin that was enveloping his index finger. "Take a deep breath," he ordered. "Focus on something besides this for a minute. This will hurt more than the first."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, okay," he breathed, closing his eyes and reaching down to his own cock that had softened a bit. Cecil was distracted by that for a split second, but he remembered his original mission and began very slowly pushing his second finger into Carlos. He could hear Carlos whimpering slightly, but he waited until his finger was entirely in to still, returning his gaze to Carlos' face.

"Are you okay?" Cecil asked, his voice choked. He was immensely, painfully turned on, but he couldn't continue unless Carlos could.

Carlos, still stroking his dick lightly, nodded. "Hold – hold still f-for a second," he muttered.

"Of course," Cecil murmured, suddenly having an idea. Careful to keep his hand still, he leaned down to Carlos' dick, nuzzling his hand out of the way and licking at its base.

Carlos gasped and twitched, whimpering as he did. Cecil was unsure whether the whimper was in pain or pleasure, so he continued with his licking and kept his hand still.

Slowly, Cecil moved from licking to sucking lightly at the base of Carlos' cock, moving up along the large blue vein that stood starkly out from the underside. Carlos shivered and moaned as he did, slowly but surely beginning to move his hips against Cecil's hand in a rhythm.

Cecil held back a moan at the sight and feeling of Carlos intentionally riding his fingers. He could tell it was still hurting Carlos – his sphincter twitched around Cecil's knuckles – but he could also tell that Carlos wanted it. The moans from Carlos began to get louder, more desperate.

"Cecil!" he groaned suddenly, "move, d-do s-something, please…."

Cecil swallowed hard and began moving his fingers, mostly wiggling them from side to side in an attempt to keep stretching Carlos. He kept up his ministrations on Carlos' dick, hoping to distract him from any residual pain from these fingers.

After a moment, Carlos seemed to calm a bit. "M-more, Cecil," he begged. Cecil couldn't help but whimper at the sound of Carlos begging him for more. Cecil looked up, into Carlos' eyes, and found both lust and love he'd never seen before. Carlos wanted this as much as Cecil did, and he was willing to do anything to get it, Cecil could tell.

Cecil gulped. "I'm – I'm going to try…one more finger, and then," he paused, shuddering at the idea, "and then I'll try…well."

Carlos groaned and nodded. "Please."

Cecil whimpered again, quickly soaking his third finger with lube and wrapping his free hand around Carlos' cock. "Deep breath," he reminded Carlos, watching him carefully. Carlos tensed slightly, and then relaxed again, taking a few deep breaths before nodding to Cecil.

A little quicker than the first two, Cecil began pushing the third finger in, finding less resistance. Carlos still whimpered, but when Cecil looked up at him again, he nodded.

"Don't stop this time," he mumbled. "Keep going unless I say stop."

Cecil nodded, watching as Carlos grit his teeth against the pain of being stretched; Cecil hated seeing him hurting, but he followed Carlos' directions and kept moving his fingers, trying to stretch Carlos well enough.

"Stop," Carlos ordered suddenly, and Cecil stilled immediately, looking up at Carlos with worried eyes.

Carlos gasped and twitched for a moment before speaking. "J-just a p-pang," he explained. "Need t-to let it p-pass."

Cecil nodded, remembering his first time. His first lover hadn't been nearly as gentle as he was being with Carlos.

After a moment, Carlos nodded at Cecil again. "Move," he commanded, and Cecil obeyed, keeping eye contact this time. He used his free hand to stroke Carlos' dick, even though it was nearly all soft now. He knew the sensations could help him ignore the pain.

It took several more moments, but eventually, Carlos loosened more, and he seemed to start enjoying it. "Cecil," he gasped as Cecil began trying to press up.

Carlos was amazed at how good Cecil's fingers began to feel, especially when he found whatever he had been looking for. Carlos jolted, squeezing his eyes shut as he moaned. "Oh!" he shouted.

Cecil grinned proudly and started massaging there repeatedly, keeping Carlos on the edge. Carlos didn't know what was making it feel so good, but he would be sure to ask Cecil later; right now, he just didn't want Cecil to stop.

"Oh, Cecil," Carlos groaned, gripping the sheets and moving his hips in rhythm with Cecil's fingers. "Cecil!"

Cecil chuckled, slowly reducing the speed of his massaging until he was still again.

Carlos opened his eyes to look at his lover. Cecil looked delicious; his hair was a mess, his cheeks were glowing, and the smirk on his face could woo angels. Carlos was sure he never wanted any other man, ever.

"I'm ready," Carlos proclaimed, and the smirk slipped off of Cecil's lips, replaced by a pensive, concerned look.

"Are you positive?" he asked.

Carlos nodded. "There's no way to make it not hurt at all, and I want you, Cecil."

Cecil swallowed hard, closing his eyes. "Say…say that again."

Carlos blushed. "I want you, Cecil."

Cecil shuddered and very slowly pulled his fingers out of Carlos. Carlos gasped at the feeling of emptiness. He wanted the feeling of something inside him back.

Cecil kissed him softly. Carlos whimpered against his lips, feeling the love and adoration that Cecil was trying to convey with that kiss. Cecil wanted Carlos, too.

As they kissed, Cecil reached into the nightstand again. This time, he pulled out a foil package. Carlos was mildly surprised, but glad that Cecil had the foresight to have condoms and the right mind to use one.

Carlos realized suddenly that he wouldn't have questioned Cecil if he didn't want to use a condom.

Cecil trailed kisses around Carlos' neck as he adjusted so he could put the condom on himself. Once that was done, he slathered that with lube, and soaked Carlos' entrance with lube as well. Cecil positioned himself, hooking Carlos' legs over his elbows again and looking directly into his eyes.

"Deep breath."

Carlos nodded, taking several deep breaths but refusing to look away from Cecil's eyes.

"Relax."

Carlos nodded again.

Slowly, carefully, Cecil pressed against Carlos's asshole. He tried to use the least amount of force he could, but it still took a lot to make the tiny hole give, whether Cecil had stretched it well or not.

With a small, soft thrust, Cecil got his tip in. Carlos cried out, and Cecil forced himself to hold still while his eyes rolled back in his head. Carlos was so tight and warm. Cecil just about couldn't control himself, but he did. He loved Carlos too much to do that to him.

Carlos was gasping beneath him, tears in his eyes. Once Cecil could think without his dick, he apologized, feeling terrible about the look of agony on Carlos' face.

"P-push all the w-way in," Carlos ordered, writhing uncomfortably. "Then stop."

Cecil swallowed. "Are you sure about that? It'll hurt a lot more than this –"

Carlos growled, shifting again. "Yes!" he half-yelled. "J-just do it!"

Cecil flinched a bit at the tone of Carlos' sweet voice, but obeyed, taking a deep breath along with Carlos as he shifted his hips back slightly and thrust in, harder than he wanted to.

Carlos made an agonized noise, thrusting his head back into the pillows and twisting in pain. Cecil bit his lip and held as still as he possibly could, worried that he had really hurt his perfect, beautiful Carlos. He hated the idea so much that tears pricked at his own eyes as he watched them trail from Carlos'.

"Fuck," Carlos growled, tearing at the sheets. Cecil was shocked at hearing the profanity from Carlos' mouth – he'd never known Carlos to swear at all, really.

"I'm sorry," Cecil whimpered. "I'm so sorry, we can stop, are you okay –"

Carlos cried out again as he shifted too far forward on accident. "Shhh," he hushed. "J-just l-let me _adjust._"

Cecil nodded silently, taking slow, even breaths to make sure nothing but his chest moved as Carlos twitched and moaned in pain.

It was several minutes later before Carlos stilled. Cecil chanced moving, letting one of Carlos' legs drop gently and moving his hand to Carlos' soft dick. Ignoring its softness, he gripped it as if it was hard, rubbing against it and hoping to revive it so Carlos had something else to focus on.

Slowly, Carlos began to harden, biting his lip as he looked at Cecil. "M-move," he whispered. "S-slowly. B-be soft. And d-don't stop st-stroking."

Cecil nodded, carefully twitching his hips back and forth, slowly and gently rocking into Carlos as he coaxed his cock back into interest.

Carlos gripped the sheets in pain again, but he wasn't nearly as tormented as before. Whimpers and moans of pleasure slowly began oozing out from his gritted teeth, and Cecil could feel him relaxing. Still, Cecil kept up the slow, gentle pace, and the handjob, hoping to make Carlos enjoy himself.

"Do – " Carlos gasped, whimpered, and bucked softly, "d-do you – _oh _– Cecil, do you f-feel g- _hmm, oh, yeah _– feel g-good?"

Cecil moaned softly and nodded. He felt amazing, so wonderful that he could hardly comprehend it, but he wanted Carlos to feel good. He wanted Carlos to be on cloud nine with him.

Slowly, without really noticing, they both encouraged a faster pace. Cecil pulled and pushed a little more, and Carlos bucked a little harder. Cecil's grip on Carlos' dick became a little slack, but Carlos didn't protest, and he was no longer crying out in pain, even as Cecil lost a little of his control and began to really thrust.

"Cecil, oh!" Carlos cried out, raking his nails down Cecil's chest. Cecil hissed, leaning forward and pressing harder into Carlos as his lips latched onto a dark nipple.

"_Cecil!_" Carlos howled, his own hand replacing Cecil's limp one. He stroked himself softly as Cecil began thrusting harder into him. Every once in a while, the head of Cecil's cock would brush against that spot he'd found with his fingers, and Carlos would find himself driven yards closer to the cliff that he wanted to jump off of.

"Carlos," Cecil gasped, kissing him sloppily. "Carlos, yes, please! _Carlos!_"

Carlos whimpered, leaning up as much as he could and biting into Cecil's throat. Cecil groaned in response, gripping Carlos' hips and forcing them to tilt up a little more so he could reach deeper. Carlos gasped and arched as he felt Cecil hit harder and deeper; he stroked his own cock harder in response, looking blearily down at his own stomach, where he swore he could almost see Cecil's dick distending his stomach.

"Cecil," Carlos whimpered, his voice dripping with sin, "Cecil, I want you to cum."

Cecil cried out, dropping his head to Carlos' shoulder. "I want to see you cum," Carlos begged, choking on his words slightly as Cecil thrust into him harder than before.

Carlos gasped as Cecil's thrust sped up, getting faster and faster until he stilled, suddenly, his mouth a perfect O as his fingernails dug deeply into Carlos' skin.

The feeling of pain from Cecil's fingernails, the feeling of being so full, and seeing Cecil cum, had Carlos so close to the edge that he could see white in the corners of his eyes. Cecil kept thrusting through his orgasm, giving Carlos just enough fuel to get off.

Hot liquid spurted over his stomach, leaving milky trails clear to his neck. Cecil slowed gradually, and then collapsed into Carlos' chest, still inside of him.

"I love you," Cecil whimpered, slowly pulling out of Carlos. Carlos gasped as the sting came back a little, but wrapped his arms around Cecil.

"I love you too," he murmured, still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm. "I love you so, so much, Cecil Palmer."

Cecil nuzzled into his shoulder, shifting a little so he could remove the spent condom and drop it into the bin next to their nightstand. "Goodnight, Carlos," he murmured against Carlos' neck, still firmly on top of him.

Carlos didn't mind. "Goodnight, Cecil. Goodnight," he whispered in reply, kissing Cecil's ear as he, too, drifted into dreamland.


	4. Masturbation

Carlos whimpered as he fumbled to unlock the apartment door. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but in the middle of making small, odd-looking bugs explode in his lab, he had suddenly been struck with horniness that he hadn't felt since he was a teenager.

Finally, the door opened, and he stumbled into the apartment, closing the door by leaning heavily against it. He couldn't even make it to somewhere private; as soon as he heard the door latch, he began unbuttoning his pants, shoving them and his boxer briefs to his knees and gripping his cock.

The simple touch made him groan. He needed this so badly.

He could hear the radio in the other room. Cecil always left it on, and Carlos usually complained, but today it was welcome. Very, very welcome. He could hear Cecil's soothing voice floating through the small apartment, fueling his already vast need.

"Cecil," he whimpered softly as he began stroking, sliding down the door a little. "Oh, Cecil…."

Cecil's voice sounded odd from the radio. It sounded almost strained. A small part of Carlos wondered if there was something wrong, but that part wasn't in control as he tightened his grip on his own cock and moved faster, shuddering at the feeling.

Carlos couldn't keep quiet. He was sure the Sherriff's Secret Police would be disgusted – this was his observation day – but he couldn't bring himself to really care. After all, it was their fault that they'd decided to observe people secretly throughout their day without intervening.

"Cecil," he groaned as he flicked the tip of his dick. "Oh, Cecil, _Cecil_..."

He could feel himself getting closer. He wanted to cum so badly that he whined out loud, bucking against his own hand, fantasizing that it was Cecil doing this to him. He wanted his lover almost more than he wanted this orgasm.

In the back of his mind, Carlos realized that Cecil's voice had broken uncharacteristically, and that he had very suddenly switched to the weather – for a second time that evening. Carlos would have been worried, except that he came just then, spilling over his fingers and onto the floor.

"Cecil," he whimpered, sliding down the door and into a sitting position. "Oh…."

His head lolled against the door as he recovered, thinking vaguely that he would have to ask Cecil what had happened during the broadcast.

Cecil couldn't focus on the broadcast, no matter how hard he tried. Images of Carlos kept invading his mind, leaving him aching for his lover.

"Tonight, the City Council announced that they would be building a new dog park," he said, his voice strained as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "And this one _will _be open to citizens and their dogs! Isn't that just great news, listeners?"

Cecil swallowed thickly, looking at the clock above his mic. He had half an hour to go, three announcements, a sponsor message, and his typical speech before signing off. That was assuming nothing went terribly wrong in that half an hour.

Fighting through his foggy mind, Cecil tried to keep the broadcast going, making several off-color jokes and generally not sounding like himself. He could only hope that Carlos wasn't listening. Eventually, Cecil lost track of what he'd been saying, and had to repeat the third announcement twice, before he decided that he needed to do something.

"And, uhm – oh, listeners, I, well – here's the weather," he choked out, already halfway out of his seat as he played the weather again. He wasn't even sure that he'd had the common sense to change the song – the weather did change, occasionally, after all – but he was sure he'd just played the same weather again.

_Oh well,_ he thought. _I'll deal with that later._

In his rush to the bathroom, he nearly stepped on a couple of advertising cockroaches. He apologized quickly before continuing, completely ignoring Intern Aaron's questions.

Once he was in the bathroom, he chose the stall furthest away from Khoshekh and his kittens. Once the door was securely locked, and Cecil could tell that no one else was in the bathroom, he dropped his pants and underwear, quickly beginning to stroke his own dick.

He had two and a half minutes, at most.

He tried to concentrate on the motions, but that wasn't helping. Finally, he found something in his brain that nearly sent him off the edge just thinking about it; Carlos writhing beneath him.

"Oh," he growled softly, trying to keep quiet. "Oh, Carlos…."

His grip tightened as he moved faster, subconsciously counting down the seconds until he had to be back in the studio.

He gasped as he got closer, grunting and thrusting into his hand wildly, still picturing Carlos in his head.

With seconds to go, he finally came, making a white, wet mess all over his fingers and the bathroom door. He cleaned up as quickly as he could; pulling his pants haphazardly back on and rushing back into the studio, still ignoring Aaron's questions behind him.

He finished the broadcast without further incident, except noticing that he hadn't done up his pants or his belt.


	5. Blowjob

The TV's flickering light seemed blinding in the darkness of the living room. It was early – or late, depending on how you looked at it – and Carlos was restless, unsure why he couldn't sleep or hold still.

The bedroom door creaked open, startling Carlos. He looked over his shoulder to see Cecil standing in the door, scratching his head.

"Is everything okay, Carlos?" he asked, his voice scratchy with sleep.

"Yeah," Carlos sighed, looking back at the TV. "Well, kind of."

Carlos heard Cecil's light footsteps behind him, and then felt Cecil's long, slender hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing into Carlos' shoulders gently.

Carlos titled his head back to look up at Cecil. "Dunno. Can't sleep. Feel restless."

Cecil nodded slightly, leaning down to leave a chaste kiss on Carlos' lips before he turned toward the kitchen, flipping on the light as he went. Carlos blinked rapidly and stood to follow him.

Cecil was digging through the cupboards when Carlos leaned against the counter.

"What are you doing, Cecil?" he asked.

"Looking for my tea," Cecil murmured absently. "I think I'm out. Well, I'll have to find another way to help you calm down."

Cecil turned to him, an odd, fiery look in his sleepy eyes. He stepped toward Carlos, wrapping one strong arm around his waist and using the other to trap Carlos' wrist against the counter.

Carlos whimpered, biting his lip. "Cecil?" he asked quietly, arching slightly toward him.

"Carlos," Cecil whispered back, his breath ghosting across Carlos' cheeks.

Carlos shivered, his eyes fluttering shut. Somehow, the twisting in his consciousness calmed. Cecil was doing something, but he didn't know what.

"Carlos," Cecil breathed again, this time next to his ear. "Carlos, I think I've been having prophetic dreams again."

"Hmm?" Carlos hummed hazily, suddenly very lost in the feeling and smell of Cecil standing so close to him.

"I had a dream about the kitchen," Cecil murmured, kissing Carlos' throat lightly. "About us, here in the kitchen."

"Mmm," Carlos shivered, "hm, w-what were we do…doing, Cecil?"

Cecil chuckled softly. "This," he whispered, and then suddenly he was gone – well, not gone. Carlos forced his eyes open to see Cecil kneeling in front of him, looking up at him.

Carlos swallowed. "Cecil, what are you talking about?"

Cecil chuckled again, hooking his fingers into Carlos' boxer briefs and tugging them down slowly. Carlos could feel himself hardening because of Cecil's proximity, and he blushed, closing his eyes again.

"Carlos," Cecil murmured against his hip. "Carlos, look at me."

Carlos gulped and opened his eyes. Cecil looked like something out of a porn magazine, with a sweet, devious smirk on his face and his eyes glowing with lust.

"Watch me," Cecil whispered as he took Carlos' slowly rising erection into his mouth. Carlos fought to keep his eyes open, fought to obey Cecil's soft order.

The sigh alone made him get harder in Cecil's mouth. Carlos' knees shook and he gripped the counter, losing his focus for a moment and closing his eyes and Cecil flicked his tongue around. _Who knew that split could feel so good? _Carlos thought, shuddering when Cecil let go of his dick to attend to his balls.

"Cecil," Carlos whimpered, his eyes fluttering as he looked down at his lover.

Cecil glanced up, smiling. "Focus on me, Carlos," he murmured.

Carlos nodded, gasping as Cecil sucked lightly at the base of his dick. "I – oh, Cecil…. I can't keep – keep my e-eyes o-open…."

"Close them," Cecil whispered, slowly taking Carlos' head into his mouth, paying it special attention.

Carlos was shaking and breathing hard. He didn't know why Cecil had gone from tea to sex, but right then, he couldn't focus enough to actually care that much. He just wanted Cecil, more of Cecil, _all _of Cecil.

"Please," Carlos heard himself beg, a shockwave of pleasure racing up his spine when Cecil chuckled against his sensitive tip.

Cecil's mouth was warm and soft. Carlos wanted more, so much more, and almost involuntarily, he thrust toward Cecil. He was surprised when Cecil just held still, taking more of Carlos' dick into his mouth, licking the new expanse of skin expertly.

Carlos shook. "Cecil," he whimpered. "Cecil, oh, Cecil."

Cecil chuckled again, sending vibrations clear through Carlos and making him groan.

"I love you, Cecil," Carlos murmured as he began thrusting, resisting the urge to grab Cecil's head. Cecil took it in stride, simply smiling around Carlos' cock.

Carlos was lost to the world. Cecil's mouth and throat felt so good, warm and slick and willing. And Cecil only made it better, fondling his balls and – god, the fiend – _moaning _around Carlos as he thrust. Carlos couldn't resist, and eventually gripped Cecil's hair, holding him still as he thrust into his throat.

Cecil didn't even gag. Instead, his flicked his tongue along the underside of Carlos' cock as he thrust, moaning softly when Carlos was seated inside him, and sucking strongly when Carlos pulled back.

Carlos was losing his sense of control. Cecil's mouth felt so good. So, so, so very good. He wanted to cum, but he didn't want to stop. Cecil's hands gripped his naked ass as he thrust, pulling him deeper when he thrust in, and Carlos nearly screamed, letting loose a string of profanities that made Cecil groan loudly around him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Carlos growled, surprised at his own choice of words, "yes, Cecil, please, oh, oh shit, fuck, yes!"

Cecil grinned and stopped Carlos' thrusting when Carlos was nearly touching the back of Cecil's throat. Carefully, focusing on the movement, Cecil swallowed around Carlos' cock, massaging it with his mouth and throat as best he could. It had been a while, but Cecil had been skilled at this from the start, and he hoped he could make Carlos' explode with just his mouth.

Adding to the massage, Cecil began moaning and whimpering, making Carlos shake and shiver, arching further into Cecil's mouth. Cecil felt him touch the back of his throat and moaned in earnest, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Cecil had always enjoyed giving blowjobs. And he was elated to know that Carlos was enjoying his skill.

"Cecil," Carlos shouted suddenly. "Fuck! Cecil, I'm – if you don't stop – "

Cecil whimpered in response, doubling his efforts with his mouth. Slowly, without much warning, he slid one of his hands down, between Carlos' ass cheeks, and began massaging his tight hole. Carlos jolted, nearly managing to make Cecil gag.

Instead, Cecil moaned again, rubbing harder against the puckered skin, and moving his tongue and throat faster against Carlos' throbbing hard-on.

"Cecil!" Carlos cried out, gripping the counter so tightly his knuckles turned as white as his vision. "Cecil!"

Cecil whimpered, swallowing hard as Carlos came down his throat. He looked up to watch him, and felt a jolt almost like he would cum when he saw Carlos' twisted face. He looked as if he was going to fall apart and Cecil's chest swelled with pride.

Carlos legs were shaking badly. He could hardly hold himself up as Cecil continued working him, milking him. He gasped and panted, whimpering Cecil's name every other breath as he started to come down.

Finally, after a painfully sensitive moment, Cecil pulled away, licking his lips. Carlos growled lightly, biting his own lip as Cecil stood and leaned into him.

"Did that help?" Cecil asked, his voice slow and soothing in Carlos' ear.

Carlos blinked. "Did it help wha – oh. Oh, yeah." He blushed. He'd totally forgotten why he and Cecil were even in the kitchen at this hour.

Cecil chuckled, lifting Carlos slightly so he was sitting on the counter. Carlos leaned his head back, against the cupboards, and looked lovingly at Cecil.

"I love you," Carlos whispered.

"I love you too, perfect, beautiful Carlos," Cecil murmured, sliding between his legs and kissing him deeply.

Carlos wrapped himself around Cecil, his arms around Cecil's neck and his legs around his waist.

"Bedtime?" Cecil asked in Carlos' ear. Carlos nodded against Cecil's shoulder.

"Bedtime," he repeated as Cecil picked him up and carried him back to their bedroom.


End file.
